


Paint It Black

by Synka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Art, Artist Newt Scamander, Environmentalist Newt Scamander, Graffiti, M/M, Police Officer Original Percival Graves, Single Parent Original Percival Graves, Unfinished
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 城市警察葛雷夫/塗鴉藝術家紐特。未完、草稿狀態、大致敘述梗概。





	Paint It Black

**Author's Note:**

> * 城市警察葛雷夫 x 塗鴉藝術家紐特。  
> * 紐特是街頭塗鴉創作者，塗鴉的主題以社會議題、環境議題為主，同時也是個當代藝術家。葛雷夫是一天到晚勞心勞力的市警，換言之，他完全對藝術毫無概念，這些事情只是徒增他的工作量。
> 
> * 未完、草稿狀態、大致敘述梗概。詳細可能有異動和修改的空間，其餘細部會再修正。
> 
> * Title is from Paint It Black by The Rolling Stones.

　　紐特是街頭塗鴉創作者，塗鴉的主題以社會議題、環境議題為主，同時也是個當代藝術家。葛雷夫是一天到晚勞心勞力的市警，換言之，他完全對藝術毫無概念，這些事情只是徒增他的工作量。但因為紐特的作品多半都非常寫實美麗，所呈現出來的議題和畫面也引人入勝，再者，紐特作畫的範圍基本上都是廢墟的牆面為主，所以一般大眾很少對紐特的作品提出嚴正的抗議。儘管如此，這還是違法。然而葛雷夫未曾見過這位「藝術家」，可以說是連背影都沒有捕捉過，當他到場的時候，通常牆壁上已經被粉刷上美麗但擱淺的虎鯨、被人類捕網困住的鯊魚、被切下犀牛角與大半皮膚的白犀牛、中彈的北美灰狼。那些作品裡面有些什麼非常活靈活現的精神，使葛雷夫無法忘懷，也使葛雷夫將這位塗鴉客與其他塗鴉客做出區別。他確實記得那個N穿過S的中心的落款，像是他的作品一樣，直直切入著、挑戰著觀者內心的良知與德行。  
  
　　葛雷夫的養子魁登斯在葛雷夫忙碌的職業生涯裡逐漸長大了，卻是一種逐漸疏遠的親子關係。葛雷夫發現自己漸漸弄不清楚魁登斯最近熱衷於什麼、生活又是怎麼的樣子。魁登斯逐漸成為葛雷夫的生活裡最大而最陌生的秘密，他不再與這個孩子親近了，而他也對此無能為力。他是個固執的人，他也始終不知道如何與一位青春期的孩子相處。這樣僵持的情況並沒有在往後幾年改善。  
　　魁登斯說自己最近參加了一個藝術工作室，將會在往後每一天的放課時段，待在那間工作室，和自己的老師一起創作、學習。葛雷夫感受到一種前所未有的無所適從，所以何時自己的魁登斯變成他完全無法明白的樣子了。於是他終於說，找一天帶我去那間工作室吧。魁登斯不解又有些不願，仍然答應了。  
  
　　坦白說，葛雷夫不僅對於藝術毫無概念，也向來不留心。那間工作室在非常偏遠的近郊，遠遠的就能看見一望無際的麥田裡那間小小的獨棟木屋。依照著蜿蜒的小徑一路延伸，能夠看見木屋前一片空地停著一輛沒有車鈴的腳踏車，還有手推車以及好幾個似乎是顏料的空鐵罐。比起門板，先行佔據來者視線的還是那面向田野立著的橡木畫架，它不夠端正的直角讓人清楚明白此為手工之物。架於其上的一塊布面油畫板上是已經風乾的顏料，葛雷夫並不想偷偷摸摸地窺視對方到底畫的是何物，然而那片抹上大量晦暗色彩的天空和稻田與此刻的景緻相去甚遠，相形之下凸顯得那副作品更加地引人注目。那些雲朵的陰鬱是心碎的神韻，不知怎麼的葛雷夫只覺得感傷。  
　　魁登斯已經鎖好了自己的自行車，跟了上來。說起來又是一個令人頭疼的溝通問題。魁登斯在出發前拒絕搭乘葛雷夫的汽車，端正的臉龐上是一種距離感的冷淡，獨身一人搭上腳踏車前往。葛雷夫沉重地嘆息，啟動引擎，先行一步到達了近郊區域，給車子上鎖之後，一人沿著那曲著的路徑前往未知的領域。  
　　魁登斯超越葛雷夫，在簡單的門板上輕柔地敲了幾下，說，老師，我來了，你在裡面嗎？  
  
　　房裡傳來應聲，說著請稍等一下，我這就來。還有一些物品挪移的聲音，最後還有一些畫筆投入玻璃瓶的清脆叮噹聲。裸足踏在木板上的沉悶的頻率，聽起來突然有些踏實，像是心跳般平穩。接著門被打開了，葛雷夫像個傻子一樣站在魁登斯後面，居然連自報名諱都給遺忘了。  
　　這位「老師」比他想像中要年輕許多，一頭夕陽色澤的髮絲襯著那雙湖水綠的眼睛，葛雷夫忽地想起密西根的休倫湖，他想側過頭看清那雙被低垂著的捲曲瀏海掩飾的眼睛，是不是也擁有著那種純粹的青色在裡面。這位老師與夕陽西下的休倫湖，同等擁有一種令人難以忘懷的美麗。然而在此之前，他更率先找回的是自己的基本禮儀。葛雷夫的眼角注意到魁登斯困惑又帶著幾分催促的眼神，也明顯感受到紐特對於在場另一位陌生人所感到的窘迫，於是他立刻說，波西瓦‧葛雷夫，魁登斯的養父。久仰先生的大名。藉著今天休假日子，來見見給魁登斯有莫大啟發的老師。打擾了，造成您的不便。  
　　謊言，這些話其中大約一半都是謊言一樣的東西。魁登斯的生活已經多年不為自己所理解，他是那麼久沒有提起自己快樂與否的每一件事情，葛雷夫自然不可能知道這位老師究竟給了魁登斯怎麼樣的事物；但是他依然這麼說了。只因他仍然記得魁登斯對於自己所愛之人的小小行動，包括在細節裡的溫柔。魁登斯對這位陌生人的敬重和喜愛，即使是陌生了如此多年的葛雷夫，是不會看錯的。因為這些確實是他得而復失的東西。  
　　葛雷夫不再去想這件事了，包含怎麼解決自己和養子的溝通問題，包含自己是投入多少時間於公事以至於疏遠家庭。他不願去想。這確實稱得上是一種逃避。  
  
　　不，怎麼會呢，不會造成困擾的。年輕的老師立刻回答了，他比葛雷夫要更來得高出一些，因此葛雷夫能清楚看見他瀏海左右晃動的幅度。已經這麼多年了，葛雷夫不再視自己的未來無可限量，自然也不再記著那般年少輕狂的情竇初開。然而那左右晃動的幅度不知怎地讓葛雷夫心底癢癢的，引出了一種憐愛和毫無根據的多情。這可真是怪異的感受，也不太讓葛雷夫歡迎的一種感覺。  
　　這位年輕人稱呼自己為紐特，沒有更進一步的姓氏了。紐特先生的言談之間有種自然流露的脫俗氣質，葛雷夫幾乎不將他與城市聯想在一塊。但是很明顯的，對方也並不是住在這間畫室裡。有時忙著作畫時會待上幾天，紐特先生解釋，但是通常不是住在這裡的。當他引著葛雷夫父子進入畫室時，他是這樣向葛雷夫說明的。  
  
　　魁登斯熟練地避開一個又一個空油漆罐以及散落一地的顏料軟管，正當葛雷夫仍然在適應時。葛雷夫難以給予紐特先生一個客套的微笑，作為魁登斯與自己疏離的辯解。然而，葛雷夫自偶然瞥見的眼神流轉裡發現，紐特先生確實是一位觀察入微又見微知著的創作者，他不需要葛雷夫的言語，便能感知出其中的理由。葛雷夫低下頭盯著那塊群青色油畫顏料污漬，他並不是那麼想讓初見的人清楚自家情感的進退維谷。  
　　儘管如此，紐特先生確實是個體貼和溫柔的人，避而不談和不點明並非他令人感到敦厚的理由，而是他能夠順著那僵硬尷尬的氛圍，引著它轉變為更加輕盈的東西。葛雷夫不知道什麼時候被紐特先生引導到一個巨大的畫布之前，或許稱之為畫紙更為合適，當葛雷夫的距離足以判斷質料時。它佔據了整片的牆面，像是過於巨大的浪花一般波瀾了整個空間。上面並沒有鉛筆打稿的影子，就是純粹的一張白色畫紙。葛雷夫注意到有個角落有些延伸和密集的線條筆觸，他無法辨識那是出於何種顏料，更無法猜想這是怎樣一幅作品。那些看起來就是一些靠攏的黑色線條而已，葛雷夫未曾如此刻一樣，為自己的藝術聯想天賦感到悲哀。  
　　紐特先生率先開口說明了。實際上，這是一幅不為別人、只為自己的作品。似乎這樣就能解釋到什麼一般，魁登斯的表情立刻明朗了，然而葛雷夫困惑依舊。紐特先生看著葛雷夫的表情（必定是表情裡洩漏了某種破綻），他友善地笑了，說，這是我在創作遇上瓶頸時，用來抒發用的工具，或者，你也可以稱做這是一樣作品，如果這稱得上是作品的話。紐特先生蹲下身子，指尖沿著黑色的線條描摹，看來是已經乾了呢。他回過頭向葛雷夫解釋，這是油彩。在這張紙上是沒有規則的，我能夠任意地使用我想使用的媒材來塗抹上任何的形狀，沒有形式的。也算是一種壓力的紓解吧。  
  
　　葛雷夫不必要問的，對於藝術一點也不理解的他，自然不可能明白這張畫紙的用意。在他的世界裡，那只是一張平凡又佔空間的白紙。然而，他的心打算喜歡上紐特先生的說話方式、喜歡上對方語言裡的溫柔，以及那美好的笑顏；於是他說，畫上這些黑色線條時，你是怎麼樣的心境？他很想問說這些線條又是想呈現些什麼，然而終究沒有問出口，或許是源於紐特先生聞言之後那有些寂寞的神情。  
　　懷念，紐特先生的聲音無比地輕柔，一種懷念的記憶，葛雷夫先生。當我前往加拿大的努納福特，我自因紐特人的眼睛看見的懷念記憶。他席地而坐，裸足交錯像是那是世上最自然的事情，拾起畫筆，蘸了顏料。這是一隻一角鯨。  
  
　　葛雷夫沒來由地想起那些都市壁上的生物塗鴉，那些對於人類過度侵入生態的赤裸裸控訴。他想起那個穿心的N，還有那緊縮的S。不，這大概是沒可能的。然而為什麼當葛雷夫看著紐特先生的眼睛時，他會聯想起那些塗鴉壁畫的生物的眼睛。

 

Aug 6, 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)


End file.
